


One flight could change everything

by smileslikechildren



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, First Meetings, M/M, They fell asleep on each other in the same flight, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileslikechildren/pseuds/smileslikechildren
Summary: After going to a physics conference in London, Isak meets someone on his flight back to Oslo in the most accidental way.





	One flight could change everything

Isak was getting late for his flight, damn alarm that couldn´t bother his dreams at a better hour.  
When he arrived to the airport a sudden female voice sounded trought the entire place on a speaker tone:  
“Passengers for Flight BA 121 to Oslo, please, go to Gate 21”

That was his, he ran to the gate the voice ordered and turned to the less crowded flight attendance to show his flight ticket and boarding pass. When he was done, he could regain some air and relax a little bit before the airline would drop another annoucement.He  
He waited in line while reading the different flights on the big screen above him. When he came to London for the physics conference which sounded pretty interesting for Isak. It actually was interesting, they talked a bit about physics, but it was mostly a science outreach about space and other stuff. Isak actually enjoyed the conference.  
After that he had some time for visiting the city, but not for long because of the tiredness he was carrying all day.   
For now, it was time to go home, with his friends and his mom, who is probably missing him even though he went outside like 2 days. After 10 more minutes waiting, it was his turn and he gave to the attendant the required documents.  
-Everything is good, your flight will be airing in 30 minutes so you still have a little time to settle if you wish. Have a good day!- she told him and returned his documents with a stiff expression. Isak didn’t pay attention and went to where the attendant instructed him.

He arrived on time, a few more minutes before the plane would start raising, so he tied his seatbelt and took some breaths with his eyes closed. 

He didn’t realize at first, the stillness of the insides of the plane didn’t help either for his slept subconsciousness, but the thing was, where he was leaning his head to sleep wasn’t a pillow, the window or anything that wouldn’t require an explanation to others. But of course, this wasn’t the case, because he was sleeping on some stranger’s shoulder.   
\- Oh my god, Im so sorry! How embarrassing! - when he raised his head to look at the stranger, he didn’t expect the other to be so pretty. He was blonde, his eyes blue and he was grinning at Isak wholeheartedly.   
Holy shit.  
\- Oh, dont be sorry, we are pratically married now that we`ve napped together.- he winked. He actually winked.  
Isak didnt want to look nervous at that proposition, so he snorted. It was still embarrassing the situation but the stranger managed well to make it less weird.

\- I`m Even, by the way. And you are?  
\- I`m Isak. But honestly, I`m really sorry for sleeping on your shoulder.- Isak blushed.  
\- It´s no big deal, it happened and thats okay. And also, my shoulder it´s pretty good so you dont need to worry.- Even reassured him smiling.  
They kept talking for a while longer, it was probably for some hours because the plane started to land so that only meant one thing.

\- Ok, this may sound weird but do you have something to do after we land?  
\- I mean, I was just planning to go home so, not really, why?  
\- Would you like to grab a drink before we go home? It´s on me.  
Isak’s heart started to race a bit.  
\- Ok, sounds good. Let´s do that.

**Author's Note:**

> This VERY short prompt came up with a tweet i read last week and i tought it was very sweet. Hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> pd: my tumblr is the same as my name on this website ;) go follow


End file.
